Rechazando a Bella
by I'm Miss Cullen. Bitch
Summary: Pellizcó mi pezón, no puede evitar gemir y restregarme contra su erección. -Follame- -No lo creo cariño- me susurro en el oído, lamio mi lóbulo y se fue. Era la segunda vez que Edward Cullen se iba dejándome como una completa estúpida y totalmente mojada.


**Sobra decir que los personajes son todos de Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia.**

-Yo no se que le ves a Nueva York- dijo Renee, mi madre, recargándose en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Debí haber cerrado la puerta con seguro. Rodee los ojos, suspire y seguí empacando; mi vuelo salía en solo 5 horas, apenas tenía tiempo para terminar de arreglar mis cosas, así que no podía darme el lujo de empezar a discutir con mi madre.

Me llamo Bella Swan tengo 17 años y vivo en el detestable pueblo de Forks, lo único bueno de ese pueblo es que casi siempre está nublado, y eso me agrada. Soy alta, mi piel es pálida y puedo darme el lujo de presumir que tengo un muy buen cuerpo, gracias a los DVD de Alex Astilean; mis ojos son color chocolate y mi cabello castaño. Lo acepto, soy guapa y suelo comportarme como una perra. Mi padre es Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía, casi nunca está en casa, así que no se mete conmigo, otra cosa que me agrada; mi madre…no puedo decir lo mismo de ella, es demasiado sobre protectora, pero me las arreglo para escaparme de ella.

-¿Dónde está Charlie mamá? Ya debería haber llegado ¿acaso no sabe qué tengo que estar en el aeropuerto una hora antes de que salga mi vuelo?- dije bajando las escaleras. Estaba totalmente enfurecida, llevaba más de media hora esperándolo.

-Es tu padre, no tu hermano, deberías empezar a llamarlo por lo que es- me regaño desde la cocina.

-Si, como sea. Te juro que si no llega en 5 minutos me iré caminando hasta la carretera para pedirle un aventón al primer coche que se detenga- obviamente no lo haría, ya que mi equipaje consta de 3 enormes maletas y no estaba dispuesta a cargarlas yo sola.

Desde que tengo memoria, cada año voy a Nueva York a pasar las vacaciones de verano, no entiendo porque este año Renee pone tantos peros para que vaya, ya debería estar acostumbrada. En NY vive una amiga de mamá, se llama Esme, es remodeladora profesional de casas, y nuestras familias son amigas desde antes de que yo naciera. Ella solía vivir en Forks también, pero se mudó a Nueva York hace 12 años más o menos; su esposo se llama Carlisle y es médico. Tienen 2 hijos uno es de mi edad se su nombre es Edward, no es la gran cosa, es alto y muy delgado, un poco mas pálido que yo, tiene ojos verde esmeralda y su cabello es demasiado raro, es como…cobrizo, me burlo constantemente de eso, no es nada atractivo y en pocas palabras es un completo pendejo, podría jurar que aun es virgen, ¡ha, pobre imbécil!; su otro hijo se llama Alec, tiene 12, ojos negros, cabello negro, el también es alto pero no tan delgado como su hermano, para su edad es todo un galán, tiene más suerte con las chicas que Edward, de eso también me burlo. Ellos son los Cullen, y son como mi segunda familia.

Quedarme en casa de los Cullen durante las vacaciones, es como estar sin supervisión, Esme y Carlisle casi nunca están en casa, sus trabajos siempre los mantiene ocupados, cosa que es genial para sus hijos y también para mí. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que amo ir a NY de vacaciones, además de que NY es todo lo opuesto a Forks y hay miles de chicos guapos.

Después de los llantos de mi madre y pasar 5 horas en el avión, por fin llegue. Ahí estaban Esme y Alec esperándome, nos saludamos cariñosamente y me ayudaron a llevar mi equipaje hasta su auto.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo Esme?- le pregunte amistosamente una vez dentro del coche.

-Oh, muy bien cariño, como siempre. Todo sigue igual que el año anterior. A Carlisle le va muy bien en el hospital y afortunadamente a mí también con las remodelaciones.- contesto de manera cariñosa y dirigiéndome una sonrisa sincera.

-Me alegra, tenia tantas ganas de verlos de nuevo. ¿Supongo que Carlisle esta trabajando?- me respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza -¿Y Edward?

-En casa, tu sabes como es- contestó dándome una sonrisa de disculpa.

"_Claro que lo se Esme, un pendejo antisocial, freak que ni si quiera puede salir de su 'baticueva' para venir a recibir a la chica que le dio su primer handjob"_.No parecía una buena idea que Esme supiera lo del año pasado, así que solo asentí –Si, lo se.

Cuando llegamos me ayudaron a llevar mis cosas a mi habitación de siempre en el tercer piso, frente a la de Edward. Ni si quiera me preocupe por pasar a saludarlo, sería una total perdida de tiempo. Tome un pequeño baño para después ponerme mi pijama y bajar a la cocina.

Cuando llegue Esme me pidió que le avisara a Edward que la cena estaba lista. Llegue a su cuarto y toque la puerta varias veces pero nadie me respondió, entonces entre, lo vi dormido y mierda, se había puesto buenísimo. Ese no era el Edward que yo conocía, estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama sin playera, solo tenía unos jeans puestos y se veía su marcado abdomen. _¿Desde cuándo Edward tenía un abdomen marcado?_ Su cabello estaba un poco más largo que la ultima vez, estaba desordenado y maldita sea se veía tan sexy, ya no tenía cara de niño como la última vez que lo vi, ahora sus rasgos eran más marcados y mas como de… ¿hombre? no lo podía creer mi boca estaba tan abierta. Y automáticamente el primer pensamiento que vino a mi mente fue _Me tengo que acostar con Edward Cullen_. Y claro que lo haría, no sería muy difícil tomando en cuenta que el año pasado casi se pone de rodillas solamente para que le hiciera un trabajo manual, sentí un poco de pena por el así que al final se lo hice, eso me recordó que su paquete no estaba nada mal.

Me senté aun lado de él y comencé a tocar su cabello como por instinto, era tan suave, me entretuve un rato haciéndolo hasta que volteé a ver su cara y me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, _mierda, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría viéndome? _Rápidamente solté su cabello y sonreí como estúpida.

-Hola- le dije con un hilo de voz y carraspee mi garganta, sentí como me iba ruborizando poco a poco, imagine que no me podía ver más idiota.

-¿Hola?- contesto pero más bien sonó como una pregunta y me seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido.

Me quede ahí, sentada, mirándolo como estúpida hasta que reaccione -Esme quiere que bajes a cenar- dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Y sin esperar a que contestara salí de ahí.

¡Dios! ¡¿Que había sido eso? Me dejé completamente en ridículo. Definitivamente esto no lo esperaba. ¡_Soy Bella Swan, nadie me pone nerviosa y definitivamente nadie hace que me sonroje!_ Nunca había actuado más pendeja en mi vida.

Después de la cena y habiendo superado el incidente con Edward decidí poner en acción el plan "Cógete a Edward", si, así era como lo llamaría, no era muy original pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¿Vemos una película?- le dije mientras lo veía lavar su plato recargada desde el marco de la cocina. Esme y Alec se habían ido a dormir hace un rato

Me miro como si estuviera loca –Si tú quieres- y se encogió de hombros. Lo tome de su playera y prácticamente lo arrastre a la sala.

-¿Tienes "Wanted"?

-Creo que está en la segunda repisa- señaló el mueble junto a la televisión. Una vez que la encontré la puse y me acomode junto a él en el sofá, demasiado junto, para ser más exacta.

-Adelántale a la parte de la farmacia, lo primero me da flojera- le dije intentado quitarle el control en vano.

-No. Quiero ver como su amigo se coge a su novia.

-Eres un asco, además ni si quiera se le ven las bubis Edward

-Lo sé, mierda, ¿por qué no vemos "American pie"?- me dijo dándome el control

-No me jodas, si quieres desnudos y sexo mejor ve una porno- nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato hasta que volví a hablar –Angelina Jolie es sexy- aquí empezaba mi plan.

-Demasiado- puse mi mano sobre su pierna como si fuera algo totalmente normal y comencé a acariciar su muslo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, el solo me miro de reojo y dejo que lo siguiera manoseando.

-¿Y yo?- me mordí el labio seductoramente.

-¿Eh?- el alzo una ceja, obviamente no había entendido.

-¿Yo no soy sexy?- volví a preguntar

Me miro de pies a cabeza deteniéndose más tiempo de lo necesario en mis bubis –Bueno, no eres Angelina Jolie per...

No lo deje terminar, pues me abalancé sobre él y comencé a besarlo furiosamente tomándolo por sorpresa, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en responderme el beso. Edward besaba tremendamente bien, era más que obvio que su físico no fue lo único que cambio. Lleve mis manos a su suave cabello dándole pequeños tirones, lo que hizo que el gimiera en mi boca. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar todo lo que podía. Sin dejar de besarnos, se acomodo para quedar acostado en el sofá de modo que yo quede a horcadas sobre él. Comenzó a acariciar mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa, se sentía tremendamente bien, busque un poco mas de fricción restregándome contra su ya duro sexo, él dirigió sus manos hacia mis pechos y los apretó ligeramente. Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas, sabia que no iba a tener problema alguno para acostarme con el. Acaricie su torso por encima de su playera y fui bajando cada vez más mi mano hasta que llegue al comienzo de sus jeans. Me aventuré hasta elástico de su bóxer intentando meter mi mano, pero entonces me detuvo tomándome de la muñeca.

-Buenas noches Bella- susurró en mi odio antes de lamer mi lóbulo, causándome un escalofrió. Se levanto haciéndome a un lado y me dejo ahí sin saber que había sucedido, viéndolo como pasaba una mano por su cabello mientras subía las escaleras con una sonrisa burlona.

Definitivamente esto no estaba dentro del plan.

…

-Hola Esme- dije asomando mi cabeza por la puerta entreabierta de su cuarto.

-Hola cariño, pasa, ¿Qué tal tu noche?- estaba sentada frente a su tocador, poniéndose unos aretes.

"_¡__Oh! No muy buena, verás, estaba a punto de follar con Edward, pero de repente se levanto y me dejó sola y excitada en el sofá. Así que te podrás imaginar que me dormí muy caliente, pero sobre todo frustrada". _-Perfecta, ¿y Carlisle? ¿No vino a dormir?- dije mientras me acomodaba en su cama

-Anoche llego muy tarde y no quiso molestarte, hoy salió rumbo a Los Ángeles, tiene un congreso allí y no regresará hasta dentro de una semana. Pide que lo disculpes por no haberte recibido como se debe.

-No te preocupes Esme, yo entiendo. ¿Puedo usar tu baño? el otro está ocupado.

-Claro Bella- me dio una sonrisa divertida por mi patética excusa pues había un baño en cada piso de la casa; ella sabia que me encantaba su baño -yo ya me voy, pero nos vemos a la hora de la comida- se despidió dándome un beso en la frente.

-Adiós, que tengas un buen día- sonreí demasiado amablemente, la típica sonrisa que comúnmente le daba a todos los adultos.

Y con esto me vino a la mente el recuerdo de lo que Jessica me había dicho cuando estábamos dentro de su auto solo unos minutos después de haber salido de su casa y despedirnos de su madre: _"¡Eres una total mojigata! Pones cara de pendeja fingiendo ser una dulzura cada vez que hablas con mi madre o con alguna persona adulta…como si eso fuera a ocultar lo perra que eres". _Ambas estallamos en carcajadas sabiendo que eso era completamente cierto, no lo podía controlar, era algo que hacia como por instinto.

Después de una larga ducha, terminé de arreglarme y me mire en el enorme espejo de Esme, amaba este espejo –Lista- me dije a mi misma y subí hacia el cuarto de Edward. Había llegado a una conclusión durante mi baño, probablemente Edward sabia que Carlisle estaba a punto de llegar y por eso no dejo que las cosas pasaran a más, si Carlisle entraba y nos encontraba teniendo sexo en su sala, no creo que le hubiera dado gusto.

La puerta estaba totalmente abierta, así que aproveché y entré silenciosamente en su cuarto. Él se encontraba de espaldas mirando por la ventana, pero al parecer el maldito tiene oído de vampiro.

-¿Conoces la privacidad?- dijo aun de espaldas a mi

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- hice una mueca porque ya no contaba con el factor sorpresa -La puerta estaba abierta- me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando.

Me coloque detrás de él y pase mis manos por su espalda, acariciándola delicadamente. Hice lo mismo en sus hombros antes de meter mis manos debajo de su playera y llevarlas a su abdomen. Estaba tan bueno, no había rastro de aquel chico delgaducho del cual me aprovechaba hace un año. Fui dejando besos por su nuca, mordiéndolo suavemente de vez en cuando. Mis ávidas manos se movieron hacia la cremallera de su pantalón y acariciaron su miembro por encima de la ropa, provocando un par de suspiros de su parte. Se dio la vuelta y comencé a empujarlo hasta su cama mientras lo besaba con mi lengua chocando contra la suya.

Con un último empujón llegue a mi destino sentándolo en la orilla de éste. Sin dejar de besarnos, logré colocarme sobre él con sus piernas entre las mías. Me separé para quitarme la blusa aventándola en algún lugar de la habitación. Me miraba con sus ojos llenos de evidente deseo. Tomé una de sus manos y la llevé a mi seno derecho.

-Tócame Edward- Me dio una sonrisa picara y le dio un apretón a mi seno para después bajar el tirante de mi brasier y moverlo un poco, teniendo completo acceso a mi pecho. Pellizcó mi endurecido pezón a causa de la excitación. No puede evitar gemir y restregarme contra su erección. –Házmelo- le dije decididamente mirándolo a los ojos. -Follame- le dije con un sensual gemido.

-No lo creo cariño- me susurro en el oído, lamio mi lóbulo y se fue. Exactamente igual que la noche anterior. Era la segunda vez que Edward Cullen se iba dejándome como una completa estúpida y totalmente mojada.

-Yo que tu, me cambiaria las bragas- vi como me guiñaba un ojo desde la puerta acompañado de una arrogante sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola bellas! Antes que nada mil gracias por entrar (: es mi primera historia, la había comenzado a publicar hace como un año pero por "x" motivos la tenia abandonada. Tenía ciertas cosas que ya no me gustaban o que no encajaban, así que decidí editarla y...aquí estoy de nuevo :D Ojalá le den una oportunidad y si quieren se tomen un minuto para dejarme un review o un pm con su opinión (: Espero poder actualizar el próximo fin.<strong>

**Tengan un incre fin de semana. ;)**

**Ale**


End file.
